moltendimension_scraptunia_fan_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Molten Freddy
Molten Freddy Molten Freddy is one of the four salvage animatronics in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, one of many antagonists in Ultimate Custom Night, and Funtime Freddy's most powerful transformation in Moltendimension Scraptunia. Molten Freddy is a mangled animatronic that consists of several endoskeleton wires, and a melted, damaged Funtime Freddy mask. He has a bright yellow left eye, whereas his right eye is obscured by wires. He wears a rusted top hat and has sharp teeth. He can sprout bright orange/red flaming phoenix wings that allows him to travel way faster than his other forms. He can even grow to any size he wants, but the bigger he grows, the less sanity he retains... Grow too big, and it could mean he will end us all... Literally nobody else in the entire game is stronger than Molten Freddy! NO ONE! Molten Freddy's personality doesn't change very much, except that he becomes a lot more psychotic, has NO mercy, and becomes much more short tempered. He also becomes much more protective of his allies, and is willing to MURDER anybody who hurts them! He will not hesitate to attack, and is extremely violent. In fact, he also becomes a lot more stealthy, slithering around his enemies to surprise attack them. He also controls fire and nuclear energy, able to fire a radioactive blast from his head by opening his faceplates. (( This blast is inspired by Godzilla )) Freddy doesn't have this form immediately. Despite being the creator of dimensions, even he has much to learn....... Although he appears in said form during the beginning of the game, he doesn't use the form much, and becomes VERY exhausted after using it. He's full of too much rage and anger, forgetting the meaning of true heroism, causing him to lose the transformation. It isn't until Chapter 40, when fighting CFW Magic, Corrupted Rom, and Rei Ryghts, that he achieves this form once again, and keeps it. He is on the verge of failure, when he realizes the true meaning ot heroism... It isn't just to protect people or for revenge... It means that you're willing to do even the most dangerous and suicidal of missions... Just to protect the ones you love... Even if it means sacraficing himself for the rest of eternity...... Nah, just kidding. Freddy was so angry from all the pain he's had to endure throughout the game, and furious at William for killing his mother at Circus Baby's Pizza World. This causes him to glow with a bright red aura, as he rips his body off and changes his mask, as he screams his FFPS jumpscare sound, and launches at the enemy! Freddy and Plutia's chemistry grow even stronger when they are in their most powerful forms, as they are able to deliver such powerful attacks, that could even cause instant death. His protection over her can be a little bit absurd, but still somewhat lenient. He has a hard time leaving her on her own when in Molten form, but eventually allows it. Molten Freddy is always surrounded with a molten red magma aura, that seriously raises his power. It also slowly drains the enemy of their energy, causing them to become weaker and weaker. Freddy's mangled body allows him to easily fit into tight holes and sneak by his enemies unnoticed. The magma aura only affects those that have caused Freddy serious rage and trauma, such as Baby, Rei, and the original Freddy Fazbear. When it comes to those Molten Freddy connects with the most, it increases their power as well. In Iris Heart's case, her powerful bond with Freddy increases her power so much that she gets the same magma aura as Freddy. Together, they become an unstoppable force of destruction, having the capability of ending SPACE AND TIME!!! WHO THE F### WOULD DO THAT?! Custom Night Molten Freddy climbs inside the vents and has a possibility of jamming the door if he reaches the opening. He can also kill you normally if you lift the monitor without closing the vent. If he jams the vent, you'll hear a sound cue and see his irritated face stuck inside the vent opening. This DOES prevent others from getting in, and even Mangle is blocked off. However, like Withered Chica from the original game, he WILL wiggle free in a matter of time, which is randomized. If this happens, it's game over. However, it's easy to prevent. You will need to either use the vent snare or push him back with the heater. But the latter is risky. He can resist heat quite well, so you would need to REALLY crank up the heat to push him back. I don't reccomend the latter unless you're 70 degrees or below... Gallery